Damage Types
Damage Types are damage modifiers that apply to all Marine and Alien weapon/ability damage, which determine the amount of damage inflicted on players, units, and structures' Health and Armor values. Health Health is the primary indicator of a player, unit, or structure's well-being. Players and units spawn with full health, and lose health when hit by attacks from enemy players or structures such as Sentries, Hydras, and Whips. Unbuilt structures start with a low amount of health that gradually increases as the structure is being built. Unbuilt structures will only be healed or repaired if they receive damage, otherwise health will increase along with the building progress. Note: Health shown in parentheses for Aliens mean the maximum amount of health for matured Structures. Death Once the player, unit, or structure's health reaches to 0, regardless of the amount of armor still intact, the player, unit, or structure will collapse and die. A Marine will then respawn at an Infantry Portal and an Alien will hatch as a skulk from an Egg. Armor Armor is the secondary indicator of a player, unit, or structure's integrity. Armor reduces the amount of damage dealt to health by 70% by default for players. The only exceptions to this rule are Fade swipes against structures (90%) and crush (increases armor percent by 7% per level). Players and units spawn with full armor and lose armor when hit by attacks from enemy players or structures. Unbuilt structures start with a low amount of armor that gradually increases as the structure is being built. Unbuilt structures will only be healed or repaired if they receive damage, otherwise, armor will increase along with the building progress. Note: Armor shown in parentheses for Aliens mean the maximum amount of Armor for matured Structures. Effective Health Due to the nature of different damage types, armor can be considered an extension of health. For example, using the Normal damage type, that causes 1 armor point to absorb 2 points of damage, a Marine with 100 health and 30 armor can be considered to have effective health of 100 + 2(30) = 160 EHP against most attacks. Other Effects and Exceptions Some abilities and units change the way damage is dealt or received. * Mucous Membrane negates all damage a unit receives until a threshold is reached. * Exosuits only have armor and only die when their armor reaches 0. * ARCs only have armor when undeployed. * Nanoshield reduces all damage by 32% while active. * Babblers cannot take more than 5 damage per instance, even from a fully charged railgun shot. * Clogs cannot take more than 50 damage per instance. * Umbra reduces all damage an affected unit takes from bullet weapons by 25% * Spores and the poison from the Lerk Bite bypass armor. * Bone Shield reduces damage from the front of an Onos by 80% for most damage sources * Map hazards such as the lava falls on ns2_refinery reduce armor and health directly by a percentage. * Self-damage from a marine grenade deals only 33% damage List of Damage Types Armor typically absorbs 70% of incoming attacks, and the remaining 30% affects health. Damage types typically do not affect this damage distribution. Special Damage Types All Special Damage Types affect Armour the same way as the Normal basic damage type, unless otherwise specified in the conditions column. Category: Gameplay